The present disclosure relates generally to processing systems, and more specifically to intelligent load shedding for multi-channel processing systems, such as those used on aircrafts and other vehicles.
Heat dissipation can be achieved by a variety of mechanisms such as passive and active heat management techniques. External active cooling commonly uses fans to move air across a chassis or more complex external cooling systems (ECS) to force cooling air into the system. High power applications can generate excess heat that must be addressed to ensure the reliability of the systems. In order to implement redundancy for critical applications require additional heat generating devices/equipment such as processors may be required and where additional heat management must be implemented in order to avoid failures. There is a need to intelligently disable one or more dissimilar processor from each channel to maximize the system's tolerance to common mode processing failures.